


April Fools?

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty and Jasper mess with the ship’s intercom system leading to a very pissed off Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools?

**Author's Note:**

> I always love having more prompts to write for these two! Come visit me on tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

Eyes blazing Clarke stomps through the camp looking for just two people. Two people who were about to feel the full force of her anger. She grits her teeth, eyes scanning the ground as she searches for them. Noticing Raven, she makes her way over to the other girl hoping that she would be able to tell her where the two hooligans were hiding.

“Raven!”

At her name the dark haired girl looks up a question on her face. Clarke stops in front of her taking a deep breath to calm herself down before asking, “Have you seen Monty and Jasper?”

A smirk slides across Raven’s face as she takes in the tone of Clarke’s voice. Straightening up she brushes off her hands before saying, “I think I saw them in Bellamy’s tent. They looked like they were hiding. What did they do this time?”

With a scowl forming on her face, Clarke just says, “I’ll tell you later but they are so dead.”

Thanking Raven Clarke spins around and makes her way to Bellamy’s tent hoping that the two delinquents would still be there. She reaches the tent and without a warning darts in, eyes roaming the space for Monty and Jasper.

She finds them huddled in the back with Bellamy standing before them, hands on his hips. Clarke immediately stalks her way over to the trio saying, “I’m going to kill you two.”

At the sound of Clarke’s voice the two boys glance up at her nervously. They should’ve known better than to piss off the princess. Things were about to get ugly. Jasper is the first to speak. Pointing at Monty he mutters, “It was all Monty’s idea! I just went along with it!”

Monty gets an indignant look on his face and he sputters out, “This is all your fault Jasper! You were the one who came up with the idea.”

Bellamy just stands there looking confused as to why Clarke looked so angry and the two boys looked so frightened. Hands still on his hips, he turns to Clarke asking, “What happened?”

A scowl still etched on her face, Clarke lets out an angry breath and crosses her arms across her chest before fuming, “These two idiots decided to rig the intercom system to say, ‘in my bed’ after every announcement.”

Before he can help himself a soft laugh makes its way past Bellamy’s lips which only makes Clarke even more furious. Stamping her foot on the ground she hisses, “This is not funny Bellamy! I had to make an announcement about meeting my mom and in automatically added, ‘in my bed!’”

This time all three boys can’t help the giggles that erupt from their lips. Clarke just continues to pout, arms still crossed over her chest defiantly. Bellamy is the first to quiet down and he turns to look down at the other two boys asking, “Why would you do something like that?”

Monty and Jasper look at one another before turning back to the pair in front of them and simultaneously saying, “April Fools?”

“It’s July, you idiots!”

Bellamy steps in front of Clarke before she could advance towards the boys and possibly start to hurt them. Looking back at Monty and Jasper he just requests, “Please go fix the intercom before she hits you. I don’t think I can hold her back for long.”

Scrambling up from the ground Monty and Jasper scurry out of the tent not wanting to be near Clarke any longer. Who knows what she would do to them? As soon as the two are gone Clarke is able to breathe a little better, knowing that everything would all go back to normal soon.

She nods once at Bellamy silently thanking him for his help before spinning on her heel and walking out of the tent. Just as she’s about to leave though she hears.

“Next time Princess you should’ve asked me to meet you in your bed. I would’ve been more than happy to.”

Clarke just shakes her head, a wry smile on her face. She doesn’t reply to Bellamy choosing instead to just walk away, leaving a grinning boy behind her.


End file.
